NPC Dialogue
Post NPC dialogue on this page. Please add the dialogue under the appropriate heading or If applicable, include relevant events like recieving an item or getting offered a choice of answers, in parentheses. Grandma Oh, hello, dear. Which one of my darling grandchildren is it? You know my eyesight isn't as good these days. (Choose gender) Dear, I need you to go get your grandfather. Dinner will be ready soon and I think he forgot how to get home. I'm making a scrapbook of all the darling Pokemon here, do you think you could help your old granny fill it up? I'm simply not as spry as I used to be." (You get the Pokedex) Oh, honey, you look a bit tired. Why don't you rest for a bit? Just lie on Grandpa's sofa and I'll get you a blanket. Pokémon Is that better, dear? If you feel down, you are always welcome to lie down for a moment. Grandpa I can't hear you over my magic powers! And, to be fair, I haven't had my hearing checked in months. Edgy Grunts battle "Ha! What's that, a plushy or a Pokémon? You really think you have a chance against my wrecking machines?" losing "Seriously? This is embarassing..." battle "Oh shit! I was on the edge of winning." Battle "Ew, kid, are you really wandering around with that bedhead?" Losing "You can't even brush your hair. How the heck did you win?" Battle "I used so much gel to get this do. I think it's stuck like this." Battle "You collect scrapbook pictures? Cute. I collect knives." Losing "Damn... Looks like I was the one who got cut to pieces..." Battle "It's really hard to keep my knife collection hidden from mom 'cause it's so big." Battle "Cursing is fucking edgy and damn easy to do!" Losing "Sigh... my mouth tates so soapy...."Battle "I curse, but my team mates still won't take me seriously." Battle "You're too comfy! It's edgitating me!" Losing "Failure...? But how? I must edgect!" Battle "No! Nooo! How could I lose? I was on the edge of Glory!" Battle "Let's take this battle to the edge!" Losing "Oh no... I got pushed over!" Battle "It's kinda sad that you Kamfi people never even try to test your limits." Battle "You wanna be as cool as me with all my edges! But you can't because you... uh... ate too many wedges!" Losing "Whatever! Rhyming is for nerds!" Battle "If I scream my raps, nobody will notice the lyrics suck!" (Female) Battle "This skirt ain't your grandmother's tartan, kid!" Losing "It is my grandma's tartan, though." Battle "Granny was a punk rock lady. I wanna be as tough as her someday." NPC Trainers Add trainer dialogue here. battle "Oh, hi! I love Pokémon battles. It's breathtaking to see Pokémon compete, and we can just sit back and watch!" losing "Amazing!" battle "My Pokémon and I are going to rest now. Thank you for the show!" battle "Hmm... Yawn... I guess a Pokémon battle would help me stay awake." losing "Yawn..." battle "Nothing against you, kid, you battle like a champion, but I'm... Yawn... Dozing off..." Sleepwaker: Battle "... zzz..." Losing "... hn... Hwat? Wuzzat? Hey, why are we all sleeping out here, buddies?" Battle "... zzz..." Sleepwaker: Battle "... Narcolepsy Man's... powers... are fading!" Losing "... ahh... my power is... returning... mmm..." battle "... zzz... Narcolepsy man... defending our dreams..." Walking Sleeping Bag Guy: Battle "My bed goes everywhere I go~! It's warm and cosy, don't you know~!" Losing "Can you help me pick up my pokeballs?" Battle "Every day's a duvet day~! Living life the comfy way~!" Walking Sleeping Bag Guy: Battle "Mmm! It's gotta be 80 degrees in here!" Losing "Whoa! Too toasty!" Battle "I don't mind staying in here so long that I get sweaty." Super Nerd: Battle "Let me show off the children me and my darling honey raised together!" Losing "Sweetie, look! Weren't they wonderful?" Battle "My darling never leaves my side! That's how much we love each other!" Super Nerd: Battle "Yukkuri! Yukkuri!" Losing "Yukkuri shite ite ne!" Battle "Nani a kawaii pillowcase, desu!" Bed Head: Battle "Hey hey, I can smell that somebody's got cookies round here..." Losing "Aw, boo!" Battle "I'll forgive you for beating us if you give us some cookies." Shut-In (Outside): Battle "Um. It's a bit, um, overwhelming. " Losing "Um. I knew it was a bad idea to come out here." Battle "I think... I think I'll go back inside." Shut-In: Battle "Sorry, this blanket's taken." Losing "This doesn't mean I can give up my blanket to you." Battle "My blanket and my Pokemon are my life."